


Something New

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Golden Showers kink, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Summary: Russ wants to try something new. 

Something New  
By Patt

 

“Have you ever wanted to make love while at the drive-in?” Russ asked Milt.

Milt stopped getting the cooler ready for the drive-in and looked at his lover anxiously. “What are you talking about? That’s against the law, Russ,” Milt reminded Russ. _What the hell was he thinking?_

“So you’ve never wanted to make love while at the drive-in?” Russ asked again.

“Where in the hell is this coming from? Since when do you want to have sex in public places?” Milt asked.

Russ smiled at him as he started putting more drinks in the cooler and some more snacks. “It isn’t that I want to do it in public places, it’s just that sometimes when we’re there and you kiss me, I want to do more. So sue me,” Russ said defensively.

“We’re not making love in the SUV. Jesus, Russ, they would see my ass,” Milt enlightened him.

“Who says it would be your ass that they see and who is this they that you speak of?” Russ teased.

“Either way, they would see one of us. I don’t like that idea at all. We’re not making love in the SUV, it’s as simple as that,” Milt asserted.

“Milt, how about blow-jobs? How about something like that? Haven’t you ever wanted to do anything kinky in your life?” Russ asked.

“Russ, are you not happy with our love life? Is that the problem? Because I’m telling you right now, I’m not fucking you in the SUV. I’m not blowing you in the SUV or anything else besides kissing,” Milt replied.

Russ kissed Milt and said, “I assure you, I adore you and you make me very happy. I only wanted to try something new. Forget I mentioned it.”

Milt now began to worry about how stale their love life might be that Russ was looking at doing things out of the ordinary. “Russ, I want you to be happy,” Milt stated.

“I am happy, you dope. I just felt like a little change,” Russ said.

Milt pulled Russ into his arms and said, “If you want to try new things, that’s fine, but not at the drive-in, or in the SUV. We could get caught and it wouldn’t look good down at the station.”

“You’re right. Forget I even brought it up,” Russ assured him.

Milt wasn’t buying it for a moment. “Have you ever wanted to try anything else with me?”

Russ smiled. “Hell yes, I think of trying new things all the time. But you’re not that easy to talk to.”

“What would you like to try?” Milt asked, almost dreading the answer. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of change, no matter how insignificant it was.

Russ blushed and answered, “I’ve always wanted to try golden showers.”

Milt just stood there with his mouth hanging open. He didn’t even know what to say to that. “You want to piss on me?”

“I guess not,” Russ replied.

“Want to talk about that some more while we’re at the drive-in? Or would you rather stay home and try it tonight?” Milt asked.

Russ started putting all of the drinks back into the refrigerator and unpacked the snacks and said, “You’re on.”

“Anytime you want to try something new, all you have to do is ask,” Milt remarked.

“In the shower now…” Russ ordered.

Milt was hard already. He might just find out that trying new things could be a lot of fun and besides, he had always wanted to find out the kinkiest thing that Russ did. With any luck, this would only be the beginning.

The end


End file.
